Display screens of various types of technologies, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc., can be used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, tablet computers, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). LCD devices, for example, typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices typically include multiple picture elements (pixels) arranged in a matrix. The pixels may be driven by scanning line and data line circuitry to display an image on the display that can be periodically refreshed over multiple image frames such that a continuous image may be perceived by a user. Individual pixels of an LCD device can permit a variable amount light from a backlight to pass through the pixel based on the strength of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal material of the pixel. The electric field can be generated by a difference in potential of two electrodes, a common electrode and a pixel electrode. In some LCDs, such as electrically-controlled birefringence (ECB) LCDs, the liquid crystal can be in between the two electrodes. In other LCDs, such as in-plane switching (IPS) and fringe-field switching (FFS) LCDs, the two electrodes can be positioned on the same side of the liquid crystal.
LCDs often require that the liquid crystal be “sandwiched” between two transparent glass substrates. The distance that is maintained between the glass substrates, can determine the thickness of the liquid crystal layer, and the thickness of the liquid crystal layer is correlated with the transmittance of light through the liquid crystal layer. A poor transmittance of light through the liquid crystal layer can have an adverse effect on the quality of an image being displayed. Therefore, maintaining a uniform distance between the glass substrates can be important to maintaining good image fidelity. Column spacers (otherwise known as post spacers) can be used to create a gap between glass substrates, thus maintaining the distance between glass substrates necessary to obtain a desired transmittance of the liquid crystal layer. External forces on the display, however, can cause the column spacers to deform and alter the gap between the glass substrates, thus altering the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer. Column spacers of varying heights can be used to reinforce an LCD panel, so that the gap between the glass substrates is maintained; however, column spacers with varying heights can be difficult to reliably fabricate.